1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method of imparting stain resistance to colored substrates which include a cut filamentary material, and more particularly to improving the stain resistance of dyed carpets of nylon 6.
2. The Prior Art
The treatment of textiles with fluorochemicals to impart oil repellency and soil resistance has been known for some time. Some of the fluorochemicals used are taught by, e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,209,610 to Mares et al. and 4,604,316 to Thomas et al., both of which are hereby incorporated by reference. Emulsification systems for the fluorochemicals for incorporation with yarn via a yarn finish are taught by, e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,192,754 to Marshall et al. and 4,317,736 to Marshall et al., both of which are hereby incorporated by reference. Fluorochemical application by overspraying carpets or other finished goods with, e.g., Teflon.RTM. or Scotchgard.RTM. brand of fluorochemical, is also well known. These two types of treatments, however, typically are carried out independent of one another, the prior art mentioning their use in the alternative. See for example European Patent Publication No. 0 124 236 to Korzeniowski et al., hereby incorporated by reference, wherein the fluorine-containing acrylic copolymer of the present invention is shown to be applicable to textile filaments as a spin finish during filament manufacture, or to substrates as a stable aqueous dispersion by conventional techniques, such as spraying, dipping, padding, roller-coating, or exhaustion techniques.
The present invention was developed during continuing research into treatment of substrates with fluorochemicals.